


Eggnog

by bunnysworld



Series: 2014 Holiday Fic tac toe [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine shows Percy why he loves eggnog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble for my fic-tac-toe card, which can be found here And this is my drabble for the pic with the little glasses in the upper left corner.
> 
> Thanks for the beta, issy!

„Oh gosh,“ Gwaine moaned when Percy kissed him.

“What?” Percy whispered against his lips.

“You taste of eggnog.” 

Percy pulled back and blinked. “And that’s horrible? Disgusting? Despicable?”

“Big words…” Gwaine grinned.

“I’m a big man…” Percy winked. “So, what about the taste of eggnog?”

Gwaine smirked. “Strip and lie down.”

“Wha…?” Blinking, Percy pulled back. Aside from a few kisses at parties and a long snogging session at the movies, this was their first date; if you could consider it a date if you had known the other for years. He knew Gwaine wasn’t shy and just said what he wanted, but wasn’t this a bit too fast?

“Come on, I’ll make it worth your while.” Gwaine put another quick kiss on Percy’s lips and went to the eggnog bowl. 

Slowly, Percy pulled his jumper over his head and just opened his belt when Gwaine came back, two shooter glasses with eggnog in his hands. “What is this about?”

“The jeans, too, Percy, I don’t want to spoil your designer clothes.” 

Obediently Percy shed the rest of his clothes and felt a bit odd being the only one naked in the room. 

“Here, drink this and then lie down.” 

Percy downed the eggnog and did as he was told. 

Immediately, Gwaine kissed him deeply before he pulled back again and trickled the eggnog down Percy’s chest. 

Inhaling sharply, Percy lifted his head to watch as Gwaine started to lick the eggnog off of him, making his way down his chest and then applied more of the creamy drink a bit further down. Gwaine’s tongue felt wonderful, knowing all the places to lick and nibble as if he already had a map of the most sensitive parts of his body. His dick, that had been half-hard already when they just kissed, had sprung to full attention when Gwaine started his little game. He was close to coming when Gwaine scrambled between his legs and licked his lips as he looked at it.

Percy groaned when Gwaine’s lips made contact and he reached down to bury his fingers in Gwaine’s hair. “Yeah…like that…just…” He panted.

Gwaine grinned as widely as he could with Percy’s prick in his mouth. From the very beginning, he’d wanted Percy and every time he’d seen him in the shower after footie practice, he’d almost drooled all over himself. It seemed that they were finally an item and Gwaine intended to keep it that way. So he licked and kissed, teased and sucked and by the way the things coming from Percy’s throat – they were more sounds than words now – he did it right. 

It didn’t take long for Percy to roar out his orgasm. He didn’t come that hard in ages. 

Scrambling up and snuggling next to Percy, Gwaine wiped his mouth and then sprinkled little kisses on Percy’s shoulder. “So…?”

Percy huffed out a laugh while still trying to catch his breath. “There should be eggnog all year round.”

Gwaine laughed. “We still could make some?”


End file.
